Abstinencia
by Kiruru
Summary: Un conflicto con camioneros termina afectando el consumo de cafeina de Tweek. Craig entonces, decide conseguir un poco de aquella bebida que tanto le gusta. TweekxCraig - amor - yaoi - BL - ONESHOT - COMPLETO


Hola Gente!!!

Hoy vengo a dejarles un minimini Oneshot de esta pareja que de a poquito hizo que le tomara muchisimo cariño!

Mi primer FF de South Park y mi Primer FF BL además.

O=O

Abstinencia

Era increíble pensar en los años que habían pasado.

Craig seguía siendo un joven bastante calmado, muy serio y con poco respeto por la autoridad. Su mantra "que se jodan todos" nunca dejo de ser parte de él.

Y ahora aún a sus 17 años las cosas parecían seguir igual.

Con la impresionante cantidad de situaciones extrañas y perturbadoras que sucedían en ese pequeño pueblo montañez de Colorado.

Era tal vez hasta una locura pensar que seguía vivo luego de tantas catastrofes, guerras, alertas, atentados, ataques y locuras que pasaban en esa ciudad.

Pero el estaba tranquilo en ese mismo momento.

La luz entraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación y se podía ver con claridad el hermoso paisaje formado por las majestuosas montañas a través de esa ventana.

Si lo ponía en petspectiva lo que había ocurrido el día anterior no era tan extraño para los estándares de su ciudad.

Hacía semanas que una huelga de camioneros, provocada a raiz de un conflicto entre Netflix y los trabajadores de autopista que se habían empeñado en buscar a los niños de Stranger Things, había dado por resultado un preocupante déficit en el ingreso de alimentos al pueblo, entre ellos, los insumos de la cafetería de su novio.

Como era de esperarse el joven Tweek entró en un serio ataque de pánico desde el momento en que se enteró que su consumo diario de 4 litros de café sería reducido a por lo menos la mitad en la primera semana, y al pasar los días cada vez se veía más afectado.

Los días pasaban y a Craig cada vez le era mas difícil entablar conversaciones con Tweek, quien o gritaba espasmódicamente y caminaba de una lado a otro sin parar de hablar o se quedaba dormido a los pocos segundos de haberse sentado.

Su síndrome de abstinencia al café empeoró cuando ya no quedaba nada, lo afectó demaciado y su cuerpo no parecía saber como administrar correctamente su energía después de tantos años de dependencia a la bebida hecha a partir de los granos chocolatosos.

Trató con mucha fuerza de buscar algunos substitutos para la cafeína, pero con la escacés de productos general que había en South Park, le fue imposible conseguir una alternativa que ayudara al rubio a sobrellevar la situación.

Aunque los ataques de pánico y ansiedad de Tweek habían disminuído considerablemente con los años.

A lo largo de ese tiempo le había regalado una impresionante cantidad de juguetes y artefactos antiestrés, pero no le estaban sirviendo de nada en este momento. Cada vez que agarraba alguno, lo estresaba más y terminaba dejándolo caer al suelo, así que en la habitación de Tweek yacían junto a la cama cerca de 40 pelotas de goma, 72 spinners, 33 cubos, 28 tumblers y varias tiras de papel de burbujas entre otras tantas cosas.

Cuando Tweek se la paso casi todo un fin de semana durmiendo, no le quedo más alternativa que viajar fuera del pueblo a conseguir algo de café.

Así que con ayuda de kayl, Stan, Kenny, Cartman (a quien le pareció muy lucrativa la idea de traficar con productos que no estaban llegando) y Token (porque necesitaban a alguien con auto y según el gordo podía serles útil por si se encontraban con alguna cosa extraña de Stranger Things en el bosque).

El viaje de regreso junto a Kayl, Stan, Cartman y Token fue largo.

Estropearon un poco el auto de este último al meterse por un camino, que ellos mismos abrieron entre los pastizales, para esquivar los controles policiales, que dejaban pasar absolutamente cualquier cosa que no fuera comida.

Así logró conseguir a demás de una bolsa de café, una malta saborizada que resultó ser bastante similiar al café que Tweek tomaba desmedidamente.

Cuando al fin llegó a casa de Tweek, los padres del rubio abrieron, él se encontraba durmiendo. Con los años los padres de su novio ya poco preguntaban y sabían que querría prepararle el desayuno. Así que les entregó una bolsa grande de café y preparo dos tazas grandes para llevar a la habitación.

Al entrar el rubio pareció saltar de la cama con el olor de la bebida que traía en sus manos y prácticamente se la arrebató para beberla desesperadamente.

Se quemó la lengua, pero se dió cuenta de ello solo luego de terminarse la taza.

-Cdeo que me quemé- comentó, con la lengua fuera, pero antes de terminar de hablar, su novio ya estaba reclamando con urgencia sus labios, encontrando sus lenguas y acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Tweek se la había pasado durmiendo casi todo el fin de semana y grán parte de la semana anterior, por lo que momentos como ese habían sido bastante escasos.

Ahora mientras miraba por la ventana, ambos se encontraban abrazados, acurrucados sobre la cama y Tweek parecía mucho más relajado.

-¿y?¿mejor amor?- preguntó Craig

-Si, muchisimo- con la lengua aún algo adormacida- Así que...¿ya terminó la huelga?-

-No-

Así el chico del gorro le comento como había conseguido el café.

Y al terminar de relatar la historia, el rubio saltó sobre él besandolo.

-¡Gracias Craig!- dijo apartandose un poco, pero con sus brazos aún rodeándolo.

-No te preocupes- dijo mirando a un costado, aún serio, pero una gota de sudor corría por el filo de su mentón.

No lo admitiría en ese momento, pero había también una razón algo egoísta en sus intenciones de conseguir aquella bebida.

El sabor a café.

El amaba esos calidos besos con sabor a café, y tantos días sin ellos...

Esa abstinencia...

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

O=O

Espero les haya gustado!!

Quién mas ama esta pareja tanto como yo?!

Dejenme un review!

mucho amor!


End file.
